Nothing
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: Numb with shock and paralyzed with terror, Kellyn did the only thing his body could do. Nothing, but cry.


**Um... Yeah. Enjoy? *Backs away slowly* **

* * *

**Nothing**

Keithlun 'Keith' Dazzle lifted his head from where it lay on the bar table. His empty mug of beer sat in front of him, mocking him in his near drunken stupor. It was his third glass of the night. Or, at least, it had been his third glass. He considered calling for a fourth, but what remained of his ability to judge vehemently protested. As a 22 year old police officer, he shouldn't be drinking this much.

He ignored the silent calling and asked for a fourth glass anyways.

Beside him, his best friend Kellyn Hajime didn't say anything about his current obsession with drinking. Kel was his nickname, and Keith had known him for a long time. Kel also coddled an alcoholic drink in his hands, but so far, only a few gulps had passed through his lips. He seemed tipsy, but his eyes were still alert, as was his body posture.

Leaning on his shoulder was his girlfriend, Rhythmi. Keith didn't know as well as he had known her best friend, Katelyn Hitomi. Rhythmi and Kel had only recently started dating - Keith really only knew her as the person who worked at the front desk of their workplace.

But none of those reasons were why the three of them were at a tavern tonight, drinking themselves silly and stupid. No, today, they had laid to rest Katelyn Hitomi. Kate, who was Kellyn's twin sister, Keith's ever reliable partner, and Rhythmi's best friend.

Keith swilled around the amber liquid in his mug, which was half empty now. He lifted the glass to his lips again, ready to take another swallow, before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Kel looked at him, sad concern in his eyes. "That's enough, Keith," he said quietly. Keith stared back, unresisting when Rhythmi gently took the glass from his hands. "Keith, let's go," Kel suggested. He stood, a very faint hesitancy in his step. Keith blinked, finally realizing the bite of Kel's words.

"Alright," he mumbled, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth. He pushed his chair back, staggering slightly when he stood. He pushed away Rhythmi's helping hands, and walked unsteadily to the tavern door, followed by Kel and Rhythmi.

He stopped when the cold wind of the night hit him. What was he doing? Where was he suppose to go again? He shook his head, trying to shake away the sluggish feeling. Kel tapped him on the shoulder.

"Home, Keith," Kel said. "I think it'll be best if you stay at our place today."

Keith nodded slowly. "Alright," he repeated. "Lead the way, then." His mind started to drift as he walked after Rhythmi and Kel, who were deep in a private convesation.

* * *

_Kate nodded, holstering her pistol. She checked her handcuffs again, before looking up at Keith. "You ready?" she asked, reaching for her jacket._

_Keith nodded, clipping his radio to his belt. "Of course!" He said cheerfully. "Now, what are we doing again?"_

_Kate sighed, swatting Keith over the head. "Kei-th!" she groaned, before repeating their instructions. "There's a murderer hiding out in Amity Square. It's our job to find, capture, and arrest him. It's dangerous - he's escaped quite a few times before, and they've confirmed he also has a gun." Kate smirked. "It's an occupational hazard, but capture is our specialty, isn't it?"_

_Keith grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!" He strode confidently out of HQ, followed by Kate. _

* * *

_Keith had his gun out, the safety off, and had it aimed at the criminal. "Put the gun down and you won't get hurt," he warned, taking slow steps to keep the culprit in sight. Kate was a few feet away from him, and her gun was out as well. They had chased the criminal through the Square, and had cornered him next to the river._

_"Never!" He spat. His gun was out as well, and he was switching between Kate and Keith. So far, he had not pulled the trigger. _

_"I repeat, put down the weapon," Kate said quietly. It was the second time she had said the words, and she was getting tired of parley. She turned her head to look at Keith, and the criminal took the distraction and turned it to his advantage. _

_"Shut up, you bitch!" He snarled, aiming his gun at her and pulling the trigger. A loud bang echoed through the area, and Kate yelled suddenly. She dropped her gun, as the criminal turned and leapt into the river. _

_"Ka-" Keith didn't even get to finish his sentence. Kate ran past him, leaping into the river. She was intent on capturing the criminal. So intent, in fact, she hadn't picked up her gun. "Kate!" Keith yelled, anxiously searching the murky water for his partner's body. She surfaced a second later. _

_"He's getting away!" She yelled in frustration, treading water. "He's probably downstream already, with even this gentle current." She huffed, before starting out for the bank. Keith breathed a sigh of relief, clicking on the safety of his gun and holstering it. _

_However, even before Kate managed two full strokes, something exploded from the water violently. Before Keith could process what was going on, two gunshots rang out, and Kate went limp, as a red liquid began to stain the surface of the water. As her body began to sink underwater, the criminal, who had not gone downstream like they had thought, smirked at Keith, before disappearing again underwater. _

_Frozen, Keith failed to react. When he did push his body into motion, he knew the criminal was long gone. He dropped his radio on the bank before he plunged into the water, solidly ignoring the voice in his head that screamed that Kate was dead. He felt rather than saw her body, and pulled her up. _

_"Kate!" Keith said urgently, shaking her limp form. Her usually light brown hair was a ruddy red with mud and something else. "Kate, please, don't do this, wake up!" Keith slogged back to the shore, dragging her body onto the grassy bank. Blood quickly slicked the back of her head, as well as her back. _

_Horror struck, Keith grabbed the radio and called for assistance._

* * *

The creak of wood beneath his shoes snapped Keith out of his thoughts. He noted that he was on a bridge, one that led over a deep river. Kel and Rhythmi were already at the other side, not noticing that he wasn't with them. Keith stopped at the top of the bridge, leaning against the guard rail for support.

He recalled the events that had happened that week. Kate had been shot down in a river, dead before the medics got there. Keith stared into the black looking river.

_Keith!_

Keith frowned. Did he just hear his name? No, it must have been his drunk state hallucinating. He was about to follow Kel and Rhythmi, when it came again.

_Keith, help!_

Keith turned back quickly to the water. "K-Kate!" He shouted. That had been her voice, he was sure of it.

_Keith, help me, please! K-Keith! Help! _

"Kate!" He shouted again. He didn't notice Kel and Rhythmi turn around quickly, nor did he notice he was climbing on top of the guard rail. All he was focused on was Kate's voice.

_KEITH!_

Keith leaned forward to Kate's voice, one arm outstretched. Kate was there, in the river! She hadn't died, she was still alive! And this time, Keith would make sure to save her.

* * *

Kellyn had heard Keith's shout. The second he had turned around, he froze. The image of Keith balanced precariously on the railing, before plunging towards the dark waters, seared itself into his memory. He dashed for the top of the bridge. Even as he forced his body to the limit, he knew he would never make it in time before his best friend hit the water.

The water here was deep, deep enough to survive a dive, even off a reasonably tall height. Bolstered by this hope, he jumped over the side, ignoring the cries of his girlfriend of not to do it. He hoped she had sense enough to call the paramedics. She did.

He gasped as the icy waters shocked his body. He struggled to the surface, to regain lost breath, before diving back down again. He repeated the motion several times, the minutes ticking past. He finally found Keith, his clothing snagged on the rocks lining the river, some feet away from where he had dived in.

He dragged the redhead's prone body ashore, to the flashing of red and blue lights. The paramedics rushed over to the two of them, first focusing their efforts on Keith. Kellyn pulled the towel that had been draped over him tighter, to ward off the coming chill. He buried his head in his hands as the medics backed away from Keith. The noticeable lack of the rise and fall of Keith's chest already told him his answer.

Combined with the numb shock from the death of his sister, along with the sudden death of his best friend, Kellyn was at a loss. He did the only thing that his body could do at the moment.

Nothing, but cry.

* * *

**Review, please! *Peeks out from behind a tree* Maybe? **


End file.
